<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ms.34B by danishdaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127096">Ms.34B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishdaddy/pseuds/danishdaddy'>danishdaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carisi's 'friend' really is just a friend, Episode Related, Episode: s18e15 Know it All, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s18e15 Know It All, Rollins and Carisi are like siblings, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishdaddy/pseuds/danishdaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benson gets called away by her ringing cell, Rollins and Fin looking over Carisi’s shoulder at his laptop. As he looks through the databases an ad pops up.</p><p>Rollins eyes go wide, “Oh pop up ad. Huh. You searching for brasiers, Carisi?”</p><p>Carisi swallows, “No, a friend was using my computer.” </p><p>Fin raises an eyebrow, “Your friend is a 34B?” </p><p>“There’s no secrets anymore, huh?” Rollins says with a hint of a smile.</p><p>Carisi looks at her with squinted eyes. </p><p>“Every website, every search you do, they know.”</p><p>Rollins walks away from his desk, “Your friend, she got a name?” </p><p>Rollins becomes intrigued by Carisi's secret dating life and is determined to figure it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ms.34B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this a while ago, and it sat unfinished in my drafts for a long time but I finally got around to finishing it. Just really like the idea of Ms.34B really just being a close friend of Carisi's because my barisi heart said so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Benson gets called away by her ringing cell, Rollins and Fin looking over Carisi’s shoulder at his laptop. As he looks through the databases an ad pops up on his laptop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rollins eyes go wide, “Oh pop up ad. Huh. You searching for brasiers, Carisi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carisi swallows, “No, a friend was using my computer.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fin raises an eyebrow, “Your friend is a 34B?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no secrets anymore, huh?” Rollins says with a hint of a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carisi looks at her with squinted eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Every website, every search you do, they know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rollins walks away from his desk, “Your friend, she got a name?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After that case, the thought of Carisi dating someone never left her mind. Her curiosity is piqued, and she is determined to find out who this mystery woman is. Of course she couldn’t ask him directly, because she knows he would never just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, so she decides to put her detective skills to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t exactly sure where to start, so she decided to just be patient. She doesn’t have to wait long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi is sitting at his desk, Rollins sitting on the edge of it when Carisi’s phone goes off. It’s face up, the screen lighting up with a picture of a girl with wavy brown hair and dark eyes. She’s covered in makeup and glitter, clearly at a party as she smiles brightly at the camera. The name at the top reads ‘Vanessa’. Rollins had half the mind to snatch it up and answer it herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh who’s Vanessa?” She asks instead as he quickly picks it up, answering it. He shoots her a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it urgent? I’m at work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause, and she watches his face shift from mild irritation to almost playful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah and whose fault is that?...Exactly so if you expect me to...Okay, I have some cash in the top drawer in the kitchen, one closest to the door...I should get off on time, but I have to go...Okay, okay yeah, bye.” He shakes his head as he hangs up, putting his phone face down. He rolls his eyes at the look Rollins gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re out of milk.” Was all he said in his defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so Ms.34B, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vannesa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is staying at your apartment, huh?” She adds with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about this with you right now.” He says, pushing away from his desk and heading for the breakroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs to herself as she heads back towards her desk near Fin who gives her a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a name on Carisi’s mystery woman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fin raises an eyebrow, “You snooping around his stuff?” He tried to sound disapproving, but couldn’t help the curiosity of knowing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not snooping if I didn’t actively go looking.” She says as she sinks down into her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. So what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name, what is her name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins smirks, “Vanessa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having a name and a face to put that name to was a good start, and made it easier to push it to the back of her mind. It came back to the forefront when an investigation led them to asking around Vanessa’s work. They need to interview the manager of a bakery who is a possible witness to a rape. Rollins walks in with Carisi, and the woman at the cashier catches her eye first. She is familiar, but she can’t really place it until her entire face lights up upon spotting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonny! What are you doing here?” She asks from behind the counter, voice chipper. Rollins notices that Carisi tries to suppress a smile as they approach the counter. There’s no line, and the bakery itself was fairly quiet, mainly older people huddled at tables and a few college students set up with their laptops and pastries. Carisi approaches first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Vanessa, is your manager here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just got here and already you want to speak to my manager? Didn’t take you to be a Karen, Sonny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, waving his hand, “Yeah yeah you’re hilarious, is she here or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts, “A charmer you are. Yeah just give me a second.” She disappears into the back, and Rollins nudges her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs, “I guess? What, you interested?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that make you jealous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could snark back the manager emerges, wiping her hands of flour on her apron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squad has settled in for a long afternoon of desk work. Carisi scans his computer, and he feels his stomach growl. Rollins looks over at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget to grab lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Yeah, I guess I just got carried away digging through this mess.” He gestures to the laptop loosely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, someone calls his name as they make their way over to them. It’s Vanessa, a large smile on her face and a bag in her hand. Rollins watches in amusement as Carisi’s eyes go wide, and his cheeks go a little pink when he notices the bag in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, what are you doing here?” Carisi asks, rising out of his chair. She raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left this on the counter this morning. I knew you were in a rush so I thought I’d bring it to you.” She says with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to do that,” He says, taking it anyway. He opens it, the scent of whatever is inside wafting out. It smells amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turns her attention to Rollins, “Hey, you interrogated my manager right? With Sonny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogating </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, just asking a few questions about something she may have witnessed.” Carisi says while rifling through the contents of the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I was there.” Rollins answers anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume that means you’re Amanda, right? Sonny talks about you all the time.” She says with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins looks over at him, his fork stalling in the plastic container it's buried itself in. “What? We’re friends. I can talk about you outside of work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s not just you. He talks about everybody.” Vanessa says, leaning a hip against Carisi’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them are interrupted by Benson and Fin approaching them, both surprised by their guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” Benson asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa turns to them, “Hm? Oh! No, no. I’m just dropping something off, I promise I won’t stay long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins look pointedly at Fin, “This is Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fin raises his eyebrows slightly, “I see. Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression turns slightly confused as she glances at the officers surrounding her, all seemingly happy to meet her. She looks to Sonny for a moment before focusing back on the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you.” She bites her lip, looking down at her watch, “Well I’m sure you are all very busy, so I will let you get back to it,” She squeezes Carisi’s shoulders, “and I’ll see you tonight, I heard we’re having take-out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves with a wink and a wave over her shoulder. Carisi watches after her, and Rollins nudges his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that so hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi rolls his eyes, “Guys, she’s just a friend, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, right.” Rollins says just as Barba walks into the precinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we harassing Detective Carisi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His girlfriend just left the precinct, you probably saw her on her way out.” Fin says. Barba’s eyebrows shoot up as he looks over to Carisi. Carisi’s eyes go wide in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His girlfriend, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi visibly swallows. Rollins almost feels bad for him, having his mentor find out about his love life through an ill timed visit probably isn’t ideal for him. Especially considering the crush Carisi used to harbor towards the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barba shakes his head, “Let’s stay on track and leave these personal discussions for gossip hour, hm?” He says as he moves towards the whiteboards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rollins tosses the keys to Carisi as they make their way to the car. They caught a case  later in the evening, much to the squad’s disdain. Carisi seemed to be the most disappointed, no doubt having made plans. Rollins had plans of her own for the night, but they included a warm pizza and some tv with her daughter. He catches the keys thrown at him before taking out his phone and texting as they reach the car. As they slide into the seats Carisi slips his phone into the cupholder instead of his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start out, Carisi pulling out into traffic. It’s a pretty standard call, a rape outside of a bar on a Friday night. Rollins and Carisi were sent to survey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode in relative silence, neither having much to say. About halfway there Carisi’s phone buzzes. Thinking it was Liv, Rollins grabs it. However it is not Liv.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal, don’t worry about it, mi sol ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say?” Carisi asks, chancing a glance her way. She smirks. Of course his night out was going to be a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend says not to worry about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi sol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She tacs on the last part with an almost sing-songy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of blushing, Carisi pales. His eyes quickly dart over to her, wide, before focusing back on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright put that back.” He almost snaps. Rollins rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you know. I don’t understand why you freak out about us knowing that you’re dating someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips the steering wheel tighter, “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t avoid this forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi doesn’t say anything, eyes determinately on the road ahead of him. She gets wanting to keep your personal life personal, but she likes to think that they’re friends, after everything they’ve been through together. She wants him to confide in her, and he usually does. But when it comes to his love life he wants to keep it close to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s fine, she can wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not answering his phone.” Rollins says as she pulls her cell away from her ear. They caught a relatively high profile case and Liv wants everyone on board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liv sighs, “Alright, you and Fin stop by his apartment on your way over, make sure everything is alright. I’ll meet you there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They give their affirmatives and head out. The squad got off a couple hours ago, but Dodds called them all back in for this. The grind never stops. Rollins and Fin get in the car, Rollins taking the wheel since she knows the way to Carisi’s apartment. As she drives she considers the possibilities of why he wouldn’t be answering his phone. Of course there were the worst case scenarios, something bad happened to him, someone broke in and is holding him hostage. Of course she knows that probably isn’t the case, if anything she figures he’s spending the night with Vanessa. Hopefully they won’t be interrupting anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived they flashed their badges to get through, and headed straight for his apartment. When they arrive they could hear the tv through the door, not exceptionally loud, but loud enough to be able to hear the laugh track in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins pounds her fist on the door, “Carisi?” She calls. No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries again. “Carisi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tv is turned down, and a moment later the door is being swung open. The person on the other side is Vanessa, who is smoothing out her hair. She is wearing a shirt that definitely isn’t hers, the sleeves are baggy and the shirt itself is too long, the shoulders not fitting quite right. It only has a couple of the middle buttons buttoned up. Her face perks up when she notices who is at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detectives! Is something the matter?” She asks, looking between them. Rollins and Fin share a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong, we just need detective Carisi.” Rollins says with a smile. Vanessa blinks, as if processing her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure yeah. Come in, I’ll uh, fetch him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even wait for them to come all the way in before briskly making her way down the hall. A couple moments later Vanessa emerges from the hall, a strange sort of smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be out in a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins nods, and Fin is looking around the apartment, picking up a book off the coffee table. There is a moment of awkward silence before Rollins breaks it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for interrupting your evening, but you know how this job is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa only smiles at her, “Oh I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fin’s eyebrows draw together, “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa looks between the two detectives, and suddenly, it dawns on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do you two think that I’m Sonny’s girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fin and Rollins share a look, “Yes?” Rollins tries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa barks a laugh before covering her mouth. She takes a moment to collect herself before continuing. “Oh honey I’m not his girlfriend. Did Sonny say that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Sonny asks as he emerges from the hallway, hand in his hair. He's wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and an NYPD Academy shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not tell them we aren't dating?” Vanessa says, barely able to contain her glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny sighs, head ducked. “I tried telling them otherwise but they didn’t believe me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa doesn’t even try to contain the laugh that bubbles up from her chest. “That is...hilarious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not his girlfriend then why are you wearing his shirt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks down at it as if just noticing it for the first time, “Oh this? I just picked it up off the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyes then go to the floor, taking note of the discarded pieces of clothing scattered across the living room. At first nothing seems out of place, a dress shirt here, a suit jacket there. However at second glance she notices there are two ties, </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> vests (one on the floor and one edge of the couch), and that there was still a dress shirt on the floor when Vanessa is already wearing one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't exactly take being a detective to figure out what this all means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you guys are here?” Sonny asks, clearly annoyed with the way this conversation is going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benson wants all hands on deck for this case we've caught, you weren't answering your phone so we came to make sure everything was alright. Plus, where we need to be was on the way.” Fin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny scrubs a hand over his face, “Right, uh, just give me a minute.” He disappears back into the hallway, leaving the two detectives with his not-girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here, I heard his phone ring and I turned it off, thought it was one of his sisters or something.” Vanessa says, scooping the discarded clothing off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's alright.” Rollins says, but her eyes have already started wandering around the space. She's never been to his apartment before, both of them opting to stay at her place when they were having a night in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He works all the time, and I feel bad...interrupting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins wasn't really listening anymore, instead looking at the briefcase by the front door under the table that held a badge and gun. Her gaze turns to the kitchen when Fin asks, “If you guys aren't together why are you staying here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm waiting for my stuff to get shipped from Idaho, where my girlfriend is. She's also got to finish her two weeks, and Sonny was kind enough to let me stay with him. He even lets me use his computer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were take out boxes on the counter which were paired with two beer bottles. Rollins swallows. How could she have gotten everything so backwards? She would like to think she could read him better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can kick herself anymore Sonny emerges from the hallway fully dressed and ready to go, except for his hair which is looser than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s go.” He says as he scoops his badge and gun off the table, nobody acknowledging the briefcase next to his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode in silence, all three detectives mulling the night’s turn of events over in their minds. Carisi sits in the backseat, fist over his mouth. Rollins can’t help but look at him through the rearview mirror, guilt pooling in her gut. She’s sure he had a good reason as to why he hasn’t said anything, even though it stings a little that he hadn’t told her. Maybe she overestimated their relationship, but she knows that isn’t it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him again, and even in the dark with only the streetlamps to illuminate him, she could tell that his eyes were glassy, distant. They flick up towards the mirror and she looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later. This is a problem for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time ‘later’ rolled around it was nearly seven in the morning and everyone was dead on their feet. Liv walks into a bullpen full of zombies and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got off the phone with Barba, he should be coming in in about an hour or so, so in the meantime why don’t you all get some rest. Or more coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi drops his head on his desk, cushioned by his arms. Rollins rolls over to his desk, nudging his leg with her foot. He grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head, squinting at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins swallows, looking away before focusing on her partner again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna apologize for earlier. I didn’t know-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rollins stop. It’s fine. You were gonna find out eventually anyway.” He looks away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s quiet for a moment. “How long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi shrugs weakly, “Couple months? Four? Well, closer to five at this point I believe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins nods, “Does he treat you well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carisi focuses his gaze on her again, eyes a little more clear, “You didn’t ask me that when you thought I was dating Vanessa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t admit you were dating Vanessa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche. But yeah, he does. And I him.” He buries his face back in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Have you told anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re wondering if I hid this from just you on purpose, no. Vanessa is like, the only one that knows. I’ve even managed to hide it from my sisters which is just short of a miracle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re going to have to tell Liv, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to. Eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins can’t help the small chuckle that bubbles up. “I’m sure you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans back in her chair, letting the air settle before asking, “So what’s he like in bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gets Carisi to sit up, pushing his chair away from his desk. “Nope, not going there right now,” He stands, “and you wonder why I didn’t tell you anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins laughs, getting up and following him to the coffee machine, “Oh come on this is what being friends is all about! Except now that I think about it I actually really don’t want to think about the fact you’ve seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barba </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people naked. And you do it on purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well since you asked so nicely, first of all he has a great-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No no no I don’t want to hear any more on the topic, thank you. I’m going to go take a nap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t want to hear about how sensitive-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the sentence is covered by Rollins screeching at him to stop whilst covering her ears. Carisi laughs, half delirious from the lack of sleep and high energy from his night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little over an hour later Barba comes into the precinct to find Carisi hunched over his desk, fast asleep. He smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>